Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell.
Discussion of the Related Art
Solar power generation to convert light energy into electric energy using a photoelectric conversion effect has been widely used as a method for obtaining eco-friendly energy. A solar power generation system using a plurality of solar cell panels has been installed in places, such as houses due to an improvement in a photoelectric conversion efficiency of solar cells.
The solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter layer that forms a p-n junction along with the substrate, thereby generating an electric current from light incident on the solar cell through one surface of the substrate. Further, an anti-reflection layer is formed on a light receiving surface of the substrate, so as to reduce a reflectance of light incident on the substrate and increase a light transmittance of a predetermined wavelength band. Hence, the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the solar cell increases.
Because light is generally incident on the solar cell through only one surface of the substrate, current conversion efficiency of the solar cell is low. Accordingly, a double-sided light receiving solar cell, in which light is incident on the solar cell through both surfaces of the substrate, has been recently developed.